


Perfection in the Highest Form

by Golden_Grass



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Au's are gold, Like, M/M, and this is cute, ha science jokes, these two dorks kind of thing ya know?, wait sorry there are actually no science jokes in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science is always a little difficult for Cecil, but not because he's not into it. Oh no, Cecil is very into science. It's just hard to pay attention when he has the most perfect student, Carlos, sitting in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection in the Highest Form

**Author's Note:**

> My new tumblr friend ririlovestuff and I were talking about AU's and she had an idea that was *basically* (loosely): "Dana and Carlos sit behind Carlos in class, Cecil gushes about Carlos and" something about Steve that I know I didn't fulfill (sorry).

"Dana! Oh my gosh Dana look!" Cecil quietly squeals excitedly at his table partner. "He's biting his eraser on his pencil." Cecil sighs one filled with content as he looks at the person at the table in front of him. "So perfect."

Dana rolls her eyes and sighs too, but one filled with exasperation. "Hey, Cecil! You know what else he's doing cutely?" She asks with fake enthusiasm.

"What?"

"His science handout that we got and should be working on." Dana says sternly as she gets back to work. Cecil pouts but also starts on the handout. There's a few moments of silence, where it's just the scratch of pencil and paper and the slight murmurs from other tables.

"It's just," Cecil starts, which shouldn't be unexpected but still is, "Carlos is sooo smart, and he says so many smart things, you know?"

"And how would you know? You barely talk to the guy." Dana states, resigning herself from trying to get her table partner, and friend, back on track.

"Well then!" Cecil gasps. "I'll have you know that I have talked to him _at least_  three times. Er, let's see. I introduced myself, I walked in the classroom at the same time he did, and once I even asked for help on a problem! So ha!" Cecil exclaims proudly as he shows Dana three fingers.

"Whoa there Casanova be careful." Dana remarks sarcastically with another eye roll.

"Hey! How do you expect me to compete with his perfectness? It's like every time I'm by him I-"

"Palmer!" The teacher, Ms. Thurgood, exclaims. Cecil jumps.

"Yes, ma'am?" He replies back. A few kids snicker on the other side of the room.

"Anything questions you have on this worksheet?"

"Erm, no?"

"Good. Now why don't you move up front, next to Carlos." She orders.

"Eh?" Both Carlos and Cecil exclaim, as they make eye contact before looking away shyly.

"You heard me, now go." Cecil grumbles some uncorrelated words as he gathers his stuff and picks it up.

"Have fun! Go get em, tiger!" Dana whispers with a laugh. Cecil glares at her as he slowly walks to, oh masters of us all, Carlos' table.

"Er, hello!" Cecil greets with a shy smile as he puts his stuff down on the empty half of the table and sits down.

"H- Hello." Carlos greets back, nervous in the most _adorable_  way. "Cecil, right?"  
Cecil positively smiles at that.

"Yes!" He agrees probably louder then he should of. The teacher glares but says nothing, as Cecil starts to work on the handout for about the fifth time this class period. Cecil can hear a giggle from Carlos and it makes Cecil feel very happy. _Very_ happy. He can't help but tap his fingers and move his leg, but he tries to keep it quiet so others (like Carlos) can work peacefully. It's a lost cause for Cecil though. He bites his pointer finger to stop himself from squealing. Being able to talk to Carlos is the best thing that has ever happened to him, ever. It's official now.

Once there's five minutes left of class, the teacher allows the rest of the time to be spent freely, and anyone not finished with their worksheet will have to do it for homework. The teacher was mostly looking at Cecil when she said this, but it's not like he noticed anyway. After the announcement, Ms. Thurgood lit a cigarette and hung it out of the classroom window, placing it _expertly_ in the mouth of a low-flying hawk. Most students ignore her though, because she does this pretty often. No one knows why she does it, or why the hawk allows it. Teachers, right?

As Cecil began to put his his stuff away, he saw Dana, who have him a big thumbs up and smile, and then pointed at Carlos' back and made heart and kissing gestures. Cecil scowled and turned back around, racking his brain for a conversation starter. He's going to be a radio host! He can be smooth!

"So, what's your favorite subject?" He asks as nonchalantly as possible ( _nailed it_ ). Carlos looks up, a little surprised, and looks at Cecil.

"Er, well, I suppose science." He replies with a scratch of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Wow! I'm _very_  into science these days!" Cecil states.

"Oh? That's, uh, cool. Yeah." Carlos agrees with a slight smile. Before Cecil can reply though, Steve ( _ugh)_  Carlsberg heads for their table.

"Hey Cecil!" Steve happily greets. Cecil moans and puts his head on the table, while Carlos looks confused and looks at both people.

"What now, Steve?" Cecil asks with a glare.

"Just wondering if you did question 16."

"No! No! Steve Carlsberg I haven't even _done_  the questions now _goodbye_." Cecil replies (with maybe just a little too much truth and anger for no apparent).

"Hey, hey! Just curious!" Steve says with a shrug and walks back to wherever he's sitting (not that anyone _cared_ ).

"Man, that guy is so useless and annoying." Cecil groans. "Did you hear that he was trying to convince the people that the cameras watching our every move was a _bad_  idea? What an idiot."

"Don't like him that much, huh?" Carlos asks with a sarcastic undertone. "Then why does he talk to you still?"

"He's sadly my step-brother. Or something."

"Something?" Carlos questions to himself, before remembering another thing. "Oh yeah! You said you didn't finish your worksheet! Do you need help with it?" Carlos offers.

"R- really?" Cecil asks. " _Me_? I mean, uh, yeah I wasn't able to finish it." He did not, in fact, add in that he was otherwise distracted and could not focus on the sheet.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I can help you if you want. Only if you want to, of course. And for non-personal reasons too. Of course." Carlos offers with a slight blush, and oh smiling gods this is all too real to be true. Cecil was so happy that all he says is- ugh. _All_ he says is, "Neat!"

"Uh- neat?" Carlos repeats with a quizzical look.

"I mean yeah that'd be great." Cecil tries to cover up quickly and smoothly. Carlos inclines his head but doesn't say anything more about it.

"Alright. So, what about after school? Would you be free? We can go to the library."

"After school, library, got it!" Cecil replies with a smile and shake of his head in understanding.

"Great. See you then." The bell rings and Carlos leaves quickly. As Cecil slowly gets up Dana gets beside him.

"So," she starts, trying to act nonchalant because she _did not_ eavesdrop on their conversation, "What's up?"

"Oh Dana! You won't believe it! I have a _date_! With Carlos!" Cecil exclaims.

"A date, huh?" Dana asks.

"It's just at the library to do homework, but maybe it's more! Maybe _lots_  more. Who knows? I'm just so excited." Cecil admits as they walk out of the classroom.

"Good for you, Cecil. I think this whole experience is..." Dana trails off as they separate in the hallways. "Neat." She finishes, laughing as she's going the other way from Cecil. Cecil groans, as he heads to his next class.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect like a ton more AU's because I love them very much so. I could make 30 AU's and one could stop me. Except my mom, probably. I'd still really like them though. I don't know I might want to continue this story, even.  
> My tumblr is the-lies-afterall and I mostly just reblog multi-fandom things :/ but we can always chat whenever if you want!  
> Thanks for reading. Can't wait for the new episode!


End file.
